


havoc

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [15]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: havoc 
(n.) 1. ruin, devastation, destruction, desolation, rack or wrack and ruin, despoliation, spoliation ; 2. confusion, chaos, upset, disorder, mayhem, shambles, disruption





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own tøp

**havoc**

(n.) 1. _ruin, devastation, destruction, desolation, rack or wrack and ruin, despoliation, spoliation_ ; 2. _confusion, chaos, upset, disorder, mayhem, shambles, disruption_

Tyler melamun lagi. Dan dia kena damprat guru sejarah yang sudah tua dan keriputan itu.

Kali ini, aku tidak bisa membelanya karena ia memang tidak memperhatikan sejarah Amerika dan malah justru tenggelam dalam dunia surealnya sendiri. Tyler hanya menggumamkan “maafkan saya” seperti robot lalu menatap lurus ke depan— _seolah_ menyimak pelajaran.

Aku tahu dia itu pintar. Jadi, saat guru tua bangka itu menanyainya, aku tahu Tyler bisa menjawab dan dia memang bisa.

Sekali lagi, saat aku mengamatinya dari jauh—aku bertanya-tanya. Kekacauan macam apa yang terjadi dalam benaknya yang kompleks. Dunia macam apa yang membuatnya terlarut sebegitu dalam. Dan bagaimana dia mengembangkan kontrol diri yang mengerikan jika dia memang niat.

Aku ingin tahu.

**—spookyjim to theblurryface**


End file.
